


A Glimpse Of Hope

by flickawhip



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Rhoda and Lydia bond.





	

She stands staring at the gin bottle, longing desperately for something to change, her husband had walked away months ago now and Philip seemed to not mind being left alone, still she knows she shouldn’t be thinking about the gin... not now, not this early in the day. 

She turns away, busies herself making coffee, knowing she has to do what she can to stay in control, even when it feels like it’s not worth it. It might hurt, being alone, longing for company but she knows she can cope, she has to, for her own sake just as much as Philip’s. 

They will be going back soon, the parents, and she knows she has to go back for her son. Even when she doesn’t think she can. She takes a deep breath, focusing her mind and promising herself she will at least speak to Rhoda. At least find something to help herself. She feels guilty, sometimes, Rhoda faces a life of looking after her child, her Susan. 

She finishes making her coffee, crosses the floor to pack it into her wicker basket alongside a book and some sandwiches, by now she packs almost on impulse. She knows, even as she makes for the door, that today is one of the rougher days. 

Rhoda greets her arrival with a smile and, despite everything, Lydia finds herself smiling in reply. She hated days like today but she can’t help hoping that now, somehow, when she isn’t alone, when she is with friends, that maybe the desperation and hurt will ease. 

Susan and Philip sit together and she smiles again, finding comfort in her son’s easy nature and happy smile. They have been forced to go back, Philip seems unhappy with his arms and Susan still struggles... but they are at least back together... 

She knows that Rhoda is also alone now and she can’t help sighing to herself. She remembers when they were all together, but at least she has Rhoda to talk to, to sit with and to befriend. She is always thankful when she sees Rhoda, the woman seems to handle most things easily, and even when she doesn’t, the company is always good. 

“Everything alright?”

Rhoda’s smile has dimmed slightly, and yet Lydia can’t help a sigh and smile. 

“Fine... everything’s fine now.”

Rhoda smiles again, sighing slightly.

“Rough day?”

“Yes.”

Rhoda smiles softly, squeezing Lydia’s hands lightly. 

“We’ll be okay...”


End file.
